The present invention relates generally to apparatus for dispensing planar, non-circular, uniform, articles from a stack of such articles, and more particularly to apparatus for individually dispensing image projection slides, slide mounts or the like.
One prior apparatus for dispensing individual image projection slides or slide mounts includes a vertical shaft or cylinder for storing a stack of the slides. The lowest slide in the stack is removed by drawing the slide away from the cylinder through an outlet that is transverse to the cylinder axis. The dispensing speed of such apparatus is limited because the lowest slide tends to bind to the next lowest slide due to the weight of the stack, and operation is cumbersome.